Beautiful
by Brightly75
Summary: Buffy follows her heart. Sequel to Winter


Title: Beautiful

Author: Chosentwo4381

Email: chosentwo4381@yahoo.com

Rating: R 

Pairing: B/F

Summary: The Chosen Two as they should be; Sequel to Winter

Disclaimer: I don't own these wonderful characters. They belong to Joss, Marti and a bunch of other people. I don't own the song 'Beautiful' contained in this either. That belongs to Me'shell NdegeOcello.

Author's Notes: This is the sequel to Winter that I mentioned a long time ago. I'm not entirely sure I'm happy with it. This is unbeta'd. Please forgive any mistakes. This was mostly written on a church trip that I was chaperoning. I've also never written NC-17 fic before so any constructive criticism on that would be helpful. /blah/ means emphasis. [blah] means lyrics. 

Dedications: To everybody that fb'd Winter or it's companion piece You Don't See Me, and to Heather for being understanding as hell when I came out to her this weekend. Love ya.

            Buffy's POV

Patrolling with Faith shouldn't be like this. Silent, but I guess it's my fault. For the first couple of months or so that she was back here, I snapped at her for breathing too loud sometimes. I have been Moral Majority Buffy for so long and I'm tired of it. I'm so very tired. Oh must have said that last bit out loud cause Faith is looking at me funny, all concerned like.

"You're tired B? I can finish patrol alone so that you can go on home," she offers. Any day before today, I'd have made some snide remark to kill her soul just a little bit more and then left her to the demons, but tonight… After seeing that picture of us, our arms around each other, smiling. The Chosen Two, how we always should have been.

So I sat, "No Faith. I don't want you out here alone."

She gives me this hurt look and I'm confused now until she says something. "Jesus Buffy!" Uh oh. Full name usage, can't be good. "Can you stop all this sanctimonious bullshit? I'm not going to hurt anyone. I'm not that Faith anymore."

Oh! That's what she thought I meant! Damage Control Buffy reporting for duty. "That's not what I meant Faith."

And the confused look is back. Well it's better than pissed off. "Then what did you mean Buffy?" Ouch; the full name again. I realize that I hate that coming from her. She looks cute all confused though… Back on topic Buffy!

"I meant that I didn't want you out here alone in cause you got hurt." Okay new expression, not confused not somber, what is it? It's kind of… hopeful?

Why would you care?" she asks.

Ok I deserved that; but how can I put into words this feeling that I have that I need her in my life. So, I do something that I'm pretty sure neither of us expected. I kiss her. A rather chaste kiss, no tongues, but it is still the most amazing thing. I don't think I've ever felt like this kissing anyone before. Faith pulls back and I instantly miss the contact. This is how our passion was truly meant to be shown.

"B?" She's looking at me with that cute little confused look and I wonder why I didn't do this the first time around and save us both some heartache. I guess I wasn't ready then, or at any point before tonight, but I love this woman. My brain points out that maybe she'd like to know this so I proceed.

"I love you. I'm in love with you." Wow, she looks cute when she's shocked. So that's shocked, confused, oh what the hell, she's cute all the time, she's Faith. And she is kissing me. Hello Faith's tongue, meet my tongue; I hope you get along because hopefully you will be spending a lot of time with each other. Mmm… Faith tastes like peaches. She pulls away again. I really wish she would stop doing that. How shall I punish her for depriving me of those lips? I know! I'll kiss her neck. Her moan tells me that whatever she stopped kissing me to say will be delayed. Serves her right, I didn't need air yet. However, we are in the middle of a sidewalk right in front of the gates of a cemetery, so I suppose I could let her talk, especially since it might get us to a more romantic setting. So I stop that, noting with a bit of a grin that Faith is going to have a hickey tomorrow.

"Are you sure about this?" she asks, staring deep into my eyes. It's weird cause I feel like she's seeing my soul too.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." It's the most truthful that I've ever been with her, and it's probably not a coincidence that it's the most truthful I've ever been with myself either. I take her bye the hand and lead her back to her apartment.

As we walk into her apartment, shy Faith puts in another appearance. I stop whatever it is that she is about to say with a finger against her lips. Then I kiss her again, a gentle kiss of affirmation. She nods and we move to her bedroom.

We're kissing and I'm drowning in her. Our arms are around each other and my hands slide under her shirt. The first touch of skin is electric. Suddenly it is very clear to us exactly how much we want each other. I look into her eyes asking for permission as my hands grasp the bottom of her shirt. She nods and I remover her shirt, pulling it over her head, revealing inch by inch the tanned smooth expanse of her skin, marred only by the jagged pale scar that I put there. No bra, but I'm not surprised. I take a second to just look at her and she takes my breath away. This superb example of the divine architect's sense of beauty loves /me/. I'm in awe.

            She pulls my shirt off, followed quickly by my bra. Then I sit back on the bed and pull her to me. My fingers run through her dark tresses. "I love your hair and eyes. My dark angel." Her lips are on mine and I'm in danger of losing myself in her.

[Such pretty hair]

            My lips move to her neck and caress her collarbone. A sigh escapes her lips and it is a beautiful sound. Warm, unexpectedly soft hands slide up my sides and around to cup my breasts. Expert fingers tease my nipples into erection. The pleasure/pain is exquisite. My own hands move to the waistband of her pants and I fumble with the fasteners. Hey! Where did my slayer coordination go? As I struggle with the button and zipper, Faith is kissing along my jaw line, trailing pecks down my neck. As she moves to my chest I finally manage to get those pants open, but the task of getting them off of her is temporarily forgotten as she takes my nipple into her mouth.

            [And may I kiss you?]

            "Faith," half whisper, half moan. Her passion-darkened eyes sweep up to meet mine, "I want to feel all of you." Moments later we are naked, unashamedly in front of each other. Once again, my eyes are drawn to that scar, a visible reminder of our relationship until this point. I wan to erase the pain. Moving to her, hands outstretched, I open myself to her. Stepping into the circle of my arms, she accepts. Again, we move onto the bed. I straddle the upper part of her legs, then leaning over, golden hazel eyes locked with whiskey brown ones, I kissed her on the mouth, deeply, probingly. Then I move down, covering her skin with kisses, paying special attention to that scar.

            [May I kiss you there?]

            I must have started to cry, because Faith is lifting my face toward her, thumbs brushing away my tears. "I'm sorry," I murmur.

            I feel her words against my lips. "Don't be."

            "I love you."

            "I love you more than life"

            [So beautiful you are

            So beautiful

            Beautiful]

            These words renewed the passion of before and we began to move. Our centers grinding against each other, little bundles of nerves giving and receiving pressure, sending waves of pleasure shooting through my abdomen. Almost simultaneously, we moved out hands to the other's heat. Warm wetness flows copiously as I slip a single finger inside her, while she does the same to me. I whimper in need, as my advance is met with a throaty moan. Another finger joins its mate thrusting in and out. We are driving into each other, striving to send our lover into oblivion. She stiffens slightly and her muscles start to clench around my hand. Her release triggers mine and I scream her name as I tumble over the edge.

            As we come back to ourselves, I start to move off of her, but she just pulls me down and puts her arms around me.

[Please don't move

            You feel so to me]

            Her fingers trail lazy patterns along my ribcage, while I watch her hair move every time I breathe.

            "I love you," she whispers.

            "I'm yours. Always," I say.

            [Tell me in my ear]

            This is completion. The Chosen Two. It is a thing of beauty.

            [So beautiful

            Beautiful

            Beautiful]


End file.
